


Don't Wanna Know

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Somethings you just don't want to know





	Don't Wanna Know

"Meredith what's wrong?" Derek asked as they exited their patient's room. 

"You don't want to know," Meredith answered. 

"I always want to know," He said with a sly grin. 

"Your ex-wife is a psycho."

"Why do you think she's my ex-wife?" He joked, smiling that McDreamy smile as he tried to charm his former dirty mistress/girlfriend. The intern couldn't help but smile in response to her bosses comment. "Why is she a psycho?" He eventually asked. 

"Trust me, you don't want to know." The woman replied. He pleaded with her, begging her to please tell him, he wanted a laugh at Addison's  expense. 

"You really wanna know?" She questioned in the same tone she'd used on George before telling him that she was carrying a severed penis in a cooler. He nodded excitedly. "She stole my vibrator and threw it away. Apparently I'm not allowed to have orgasms without her. It's not like I'm sleeping with someone else, she's jealous of a piece of plastic. It was a good vibrator and she just threw it away, I'd just replaced the batteries and everything."

"You're right, I didn't want to know," Derek responded. But As he tried to escape the uncomfortable conversation he ran straight into his ex-wife. He could only back away from her nervously, stuttering an apology while his face was redder than her hair. 

"What's wrong with him?" Addison asked Meredith as Derek made his escape. 

"Trust me, you don't want to know."


End file.
